What Happens in an Overlords castle
by deaththekid145
Summary: Etna tries to prove that Laharl has a weakness, a weakness called LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in a an Overlords Castle **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea ,If I did there would be some major changes *evil laugh***

**Authors notes: Personally I prefer laharlxetna to laharlxflonne, because, well laharl and etna seem to be more suitable for each other and they kinda have love/hate relationship, not to offend any laharlxflonne fans but laharl and flonne ending up together would be kinda...cliched. So anyways, enjoy the story**

**P.S: This is my first time writing a fanfic so cut me some slack, okay**** ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Laharl's POV<span>**

I was bored, bored of the prinnies constant protests against their (so called mistreatment),bored of my (seemingly endless) duties as king,but most of all, bored of Flonne's constant rantings about love._**Love**_, ughh! how I despise that word! I can't find a single thing intresting about it, yet that love-freak keeps going on and on about how "enchanting" and "beautiful" it I had only left her to die when i first met her ,then...I lingered on my thoughts as i stared into the deep rivers of lava at the bottom of my palace.I started to fall asleep when i noticed a mysterious figure starting to move closer to by it's shadow I could tell that it was a demon(presumably in human form),somewhat taller than me,carrying a large battle axe,moving towards me with an unmistakably strong intent to kill was moving quickly,perhaps thinking that i was still asleep."Heh" I snorted "what fool dares try to assassinate King Laharl the great!,".I whipped around and kicked the axe out of the startled figure's hand,then quickly pulled my sword out my cape and raised it above the figure, ready to strike it down. "Fool, you will regret ever entering my palace!" I said before I swung it down on the trembling figure.

Etna's POV

The sword stopped a few inches from my face."Oh it's just you servant," I heard him say, emphasizing on the word servant.**Damn that brat! **Does he realize how many days I spent coming up with this plan!Getting him alone in the his room, making sure that none of the prinnies (useless bastards) were there to help him, and making sure no one found out about my plans getting these done was hard enough, this was supposed to be the easy part! Now the plan was completely ruined thanks to that damn brat. _"One day! one day I will surely get rid of you," _I whispered in a threatening tone.

"What was that?," damn! he had sharp ears

"Oh nothing your highness!,"I decided to play the loyal servant for now.

"Good, then how about explaining what you were doing in my room wielding a large battleaxe,"

"er...well I-I was just making sure that no one would sneak into your chamber while you were sleeping ,split your head open with a battle axe, then proclaim himself king of the netherworld,"

"I see," God this kid was gullible"so you were not trying to kill me,"

"No!No!,I-I would never dream of trying to hurt the great king Lahar-,"

"I hope not, because then I would have to find another right hand man," he smirked

"WHAT?" Who the hell did this kid think he was talking to! "You damn brat, if you think you can find a suitable replacement for me then you're dead wrong,"

"hah! don't be mistaken I could find a replacement for you anytime I want,"

"WHO COULD POSSIBLY REPLACE ME !,"

"hmm... I could get love-mania to do it or maybe one of the prinnies,"

**"You dare compare me to those lowly beings !,'' **That damn brat had the nerve to compare me (his right hand -man) to his lowly servants! Suddenly an idea popped into my head.I broke out into a grin.

"But your highness you cant replace me because I know your weakness,"

"Hah! I don't have any weaknesses, I am the great king Laharl !,"

"Really, what about _**LOVE !**_," he flinched,"Hah!" I exclaimed "its looks like tables have turned your highness!,"

"I-In any case there is no way **you** could ever exploit that weakness,". so he's admitting that he has a weakness ?

''Oh really,'' I slurred as I moved closer to him playing my tail across his chest and moving my face so close to his that he could probably feel my breath on his ear

"W-what a-are you doing servant?,"he stammered, so he was stammering now was he?

"I'm trying to make you l-o-v-e m-e" I gently whispered in a seductive (kinda slutty) voice.

"F-fool do you think that I c-could possibly be a-affected by this!,"

"Then you won't mind if I do this," I moved my mouth a little higher and gently bit his ear.

The_ great king _suddenly went beet-red.I was never going to let him live this down!

"Is your highness actually enjoying this? Why, if you didnt replace me I could do this more oft-,"

"I-idiot w-what makes you think that I would even remotely **like **this!," he said as he turned into another shade of red. Oh, teasing him was so much fun!

"You should see your face," I was laughing so loud that my stomach was going to burst.

"Shut up fool!," he practically screamed.

I suddenly heard a very timid voice near the door "um, is everything okay?,".It was Flonne."I heard laughing and-,"she stopped dead when she saw us.

"...er.. I didn't realize...s-sorry!..please excuse me!," she said as she ran outside.

I also ran out before Laharl could run me through with his sword.

**So how was it ? I'm still new to writing fanfictions and this is my first time so any advice would be appreciated**

**I'm thinking of writing a chapter 2 but that all depends on your opinion so ****please READ AND REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

Etna's POV 

"So you guys weren't doing anything ..um.. weird?;"Flonne asked for about the fifth 's been interrogating me ever since she saw us like that.

''No, for the last time,we weren't doing anything weird,''I replied

''B-but when I came in it looked like you guys were...you know...k-kissing,"

"WHAT! there's now way in hell I would ever even **try** to kiss someone like him!, I was just teasing him that's all," well I kinda bit him on the ear but that does'nt count as

kissing, does it?

"Etna-san I think you should be more honest with your feelings,"she said, smiling.

"what are yo-,"

"well then bye, " she said ,and left.

WHAT FEELINGS! I just want to assasinate him and take over the throne! That love freak keeps talking about love at every chance she gets!Though... she kinda reminds me of that brat's mother.

Laharl's POV 

Dammit! I want to murder Etna sooo badly right now but, she ran away with love-mania before I got the chance to impale both of them with my sword. Etna would probably never let me live this down.I bet she was spreading rumors all over the palace as I speak! I decided to go clear up any misunderstandings and perhaps kill Etna while I'm at it.I started to walk across the palace, when halfway I overheard two prinnies talking.

"Ne,ne have you heard about what happened in the king's room a few hours ago?," said the first prinny.

"Yeah I heard that his majesty and mistress were kissing," said the second one

''HahHah! I wish I could've seen his face! It would've been priceless!," the first one roared with laughter

"You should've seen what she did with her tai-''

"_Oh enjoying ourselves are we," _I said in a menacing tone as I came up behind them.

"YOUR HIGHN-," was all they managed to say before they were blasted by a blue ball of energy.

"Now, to take care of the rest of these rumormongers,"I said as I went to search for more prinnies who might be spreading false information.

**End of the second chapter **

**please dont forget to **_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
